


Easiest Lie

by dragonshost



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, maybe a bit spoilery?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Okita finds it easy to lie about his fears.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Easiest Lie

If he were pressed, Okita would claim to have no fears at all. And he’d defend that statement to his death. The truth was something he rarely dealt in, so it would be no great difficulty to keep up such a simple lie. Even the times when he’d slipped and shown his hand he could pass off with minimal effort.

No, that wasn’t fear when he rode the roller coaster without properly securing himself and flew off. It was a self-preservation instinct that had him begging Hijikata for help, that’s all it was.

No, that wasn’t fear when Kondo almost died at the hands of Ito’s men. It was anger. Anger that they dared to try to take what was Sougo’s.

No, that wasn’t fear when Mistuba was dying. It was grief. He was still human, after all.

No, it wasn’t fear when he fought the yato named Kamui. It was excitement. It was rare that an opponent could meet him in a challenge like that.

No, it wasn’t fear when he ran through the dark woods, trying to save Kondo. It was desperation, and determination.

It was never fear. Never.

The easiest lie he’d ever told. Even to himself.


End file.
